1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and composition for the treatment of hair loss, such as androgenetic alopecia and alopecia greata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alopecia is the general term referring to any disease or condition involving hair loss. There are several different types of hair loss, the most common being androgenetic alopecia (AGA; see Sawaya, M. E. Seminars in Cutaneous Medicine and Surgery 17(4):276-283, 1998), alopecia greata (AA; see Fiedler & Alaiti, Dermatologic Clinics 14(4): 733-738, 1996, as well as chemotherapy and drug-induced alopecia.
Androgenetic alopecia (AGA) is by far the most common type of alopecia. AGA is a patterned, progressive loss of an excessive amount of hair from the scalp. Significant AGA occurs in 50% of men by the age of fifty and 50% of women by the age of sixty.
None of the compositions used in the prior art include the use of glyceride of ricinus oil (the botanical name is ricinus communis), eucalyptol, and mint oil. It has been found that these ingredients, when properly used inhibit hair loss, or significantly retard it.
A study was conducted by the applicant with the help of a laboratory, using 178 individuals. The composition and method of using the composition as claimed, was administered to these individuals. Favorable results were obtained in 98% of the cases within the first six weeks.